


two.

by ednae



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-04 04:52:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12161910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ednae/pseuds/ednae
Summary: the two of them are polar opposites, but maybe that's okay.





	two.

**Author's Note:**

> reblog [here](https://stellunaria.tumblr.com/post/165513474187/shlav-week-day-3-realities-or-possibilities)!
> 
> this was written for shlav week.

two.

a small number when set against a backdrop of infinities, but wholly immeasurable to those who think in singularities.

and that’s where the difference lies.

slav thinks in possibilities, in what ifs and how abouts that never really lead anywhere. he calculates and theorizes and counts higher and higher until he runs out of fingers on his eight hands. he works in quantity, in probability and statistics and concepts he’ll never be able to reach out and touch.

shiro thinks in absolutes, in concretes and linearities that form neat, clean timelines for him to tackle in order. he eliminates doubt and hesitation, doesn’t account for a cloud in judgment. he looks at the here and now, focuses on what he has to do and never ventures beyond the edges of the unknown.

which is why, when shiro tells slav he’s in love, he doesn’t understand.

what good is a fleeting romance against the infinite realities which want them dead? what point is there in sharing two moments of blissful love when they face their inevitable end, crumbled beneath the weight of their duty to the universe? what benefit befalls the two soldiers who step out of line for a chance at happiness?

he just doesn’t understand.

until shiro is leaning on him one night, shivering from a nonexistent chill that permeates his bones and rattles him to his core. slav doesn’t know why he’s so close, when there are so many other possibilities for seating. when there are so many other possibilities for people.

then shiro looks at him, his two eyes spilling more words and phrases and meanings than a thousand poems combined. he places two hands on slav, one frighteningly chilled and the other pulsing with gentle warmth. and slav clenches two fists, fighting to steady his heart.

shiro takes one breath. slav takes another. two breaths intermingle in the closing space between them. a foot becomes six inches, four inches, two inches. then two seconds of hesitation pull out two seconds of anxiety from slav’s dazed mind.

and then his doubts are cleared with shiro’s two hands, so vastly different yet so achingly familiar, pulling slav against him.

so it becomes the two of them against the backdrop of infinities, until all the other numbers fade and slink away from their minds, and  _two_  becomes the only number that matters. two people huddling close, two arms holding him tight, two lips that taste so, so sweet, two hearts beating in time.

and finally, slav understands.

two is the biggest number there is.


End file.
